Aya & Yuuhi Part 2
by ArIeLLeFaY
Summary: Uh-oh! (thats all I'll say) This is the second part of the story to Aya & Yuuhi. Please read!
1. Default Chapter

This is Part 2 for Aya & Yuuhi. It takes place a year after Tooya leaves.  
  
Filling you in on what happened in that year:  
  
Aya and Yuuhi became very close in that year. They never once mentioned Tooya's name. They moved into a new house near the ocean. Yuuhi opened a restaurant and Aya was his cashier. Yuuhi planned to ask Aya to marry him when the restaurant got big and he can afford the whole wedding thing. The money wasn't a problem now because everyone loved his cooking. On November 1^st of that year, Yuuhi asked Aya to marry him. Of course she said yes, she felt such great passion towards him and she "loved" him so much. They plan to have their wedding on Christmas Eve. They have no fears and no doubts about not being able to get married. Everything was going their way and everything was almost set. But little did they know, something WAS going to happen, something BIG.  
  
"Yuuhi-kun! Hurry up and come eat your breakfast!" Aya's not coming to work today so she volunteered to cook breakfast for me.  
  
"All right! I'll be down in a moment!" I hope I don't get food poisoned by her cooking. It does smell kind of good though. Maybe she won't burn anything this time.  
  
"Hey Aya. Hm... so what smells so delicious?" She turned to stare at me for awhile and then she finally said.  
  
"Oh eggs and bacon! It's so simple! I don't know how I burnt them before! I'm positive this time they won't food poison your stomach." She smiled and went to get the food.  
  
"I'm sure they won't! It smells great!" Ok... now where did I put that Pepto-Bismol?  
  
"Here you go Yuuhi. Taste it!" She stared at, me while I tried the food. To my surprise the bacon was pretty good. It tasted...ok.  
  
"Yum... this really does taste good! Good job Aya." I looked up and smiled at her. She looked as shock as I was about her food.  
  
"Really?! Oh yay! I'm so happy! My first piece of cooking that didn't send you rushing into the emergency room! Lalalalala....!" She pranced around the whole kitchen and then ran into the living room to call nee-san and tell her of her great accomplishment. I took a bite out of the eggs and then...  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Aya came running into the kitchen. Her happy expression disappeared from her face and now her worried expression was showing.  
  
"Yuuhi? What's wrong?!" The eggs were so salty! She must have poured the whole container full with salt in the egg!  
  
"Oh...Aya...the eggs...they are so....d...e...l...i...c...o...u...s." Her worried expression turned into an angry expression now.  
  
"YUUHI! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO SCREAM SO LOUD THEN?!" She looked furious.  
  
"Because Aya, it tasted so...so...SO good, I had to let you know. So that you could tell Nee-san that you made the perfect breakfast for me." I hope she bys that. If she doesn't then I'm so dead.  
  
"Awww... Yuuhi... I love you so much!" She bent close to me and gave me a nice long passionate kiss. Then she got up and ran back into the living room to tell Nee-san her great accomplishment. I'm sure she doesn't believe Aya for a second. The last time Nee-san ate Aya's cooking she was sick in bed for days.  
  
"Well. Now that I'm all done with my DELICIOUS breakfast, I have to go to work. Don't over work yourself! Just relax and take it easy. Love you! Bye!" Aya came running into the kitchen with her arms spread out ready to hug me.  
  
"Bye sweetie!" She rammed into me and gave me a big-o hug and kissed me on the cheek. "Love ya!" I smiled back at her and gave her a little peck on the cheek and then left.  
  
"Hm... I wonder what I can do to keep me busy for awhile, or at least until Yuuhi comes home." Aya walked around the house trying to find something to do but she couldn't find anything that she would have interest in doing. So she decided to go for a walk on the beach. She grabbed her coat and left the house. While she was walking around on the beach she saw little children running around screaming and yelling and playing. She thought about how her children would be like and what a great mother she would be. She planned to have two kids with Yuuhi, a daughter and a son. When she finished walking the beach, she started to walk to the market to pick up some groceries so she could surprise Yuuhi with a nice romantic dinner for tonight. As she reached back to her house she saw a tall man in black standing by her door. He looked familiar but she couldn't quite figure out who it was.  
  
"Hello? May I help you?" Aya walked closer to the door and then stopped. The man tilted his head up and looked at Aya. The man in black was Tooya. Aya dropped her groceries and almost lost her balance but Tooya caught her. "Tooy...Tooya." She began to cry. She didn't expect to ever see him again and now here he is holding her in his arms.  
  
"Aya." sat on the Tooya helped Aya back into the house. They couch staring at each other without saying anything. Aya was still in shock and didn't know what to say.  
  
"Tooya...You...you came back?"  
  
"Yes, I came back. I found out who I am! I was destined to be with you Aya! I am alive to protect you and be with you forever!" I started to cry even more. I turned away from Tooya now. I can't believe what I'm hearing. He left me and told me to be happy with that Yuuhi. Now I am happy with him, he comes back! What am I going to do? Who do I love more? Yuuhi...or Tooya?  
  
"Tooya...you left me. My heart is already set on Yuuhi." Tooya forced me to look at him.  
  
"Aya I know. I saw you and Yuuhi that night after you went to the club. When you told him you loved him I was there. I was watching you all the time. I didn't want to leave. But when I heard you say that to him, I thought to myself, Aya already loves Yuuhi. Now it's my turn to forget. So I left and I never planned to come back. But I found out why I'm here! I found out the reason for my existence! It's to be with you and love you for eternity! Aya I love you so much!" He pulled me close to him and kissed me. I tried to force myself to push him away for betraying me like that and leaving me but my body wouldn't budge. I even kissed him back! What am I going to do?! He finally backed away and looked at me.  
  
"Yuuhi...and I. were getting married on Christmas Eve." Tooya looked so shocked. He looked as if his heart were broken in two. I could see his eyes start to water and a little tear drop fell from his face. That was the first time I've ever seen Tooya show any kind of emotion.  
  
"Aya..." He lifted his hands and touched my face. Then he turned around. "I'm sorry Aya. I didn't mean to interfere. I hope you and Yuuhi have a great life together." He stood up and walked toward the door. "I'll be going now. Goodbye Aya." Then he walked out the door.  
  
"Tooya! Please wait! Don't go!" I ran after him but he was already very far away. I kept running but I tripped and fell. "Ahhhhhhhhh!" Tooya was too far away to hear me scream so he didn't turn around. I sat up and brushed off the dirt from my skirt. Tooya's really gone forever now. Why am I feeling so sad?! I'm going to marry Yuuhi! "I'm going to marry YUUHI!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. "I'm going to marry Yuuhi."  
  
"Are you? Aya. Think. Do you really love Yuuhi as much as you did before... especially after seeing Tooya?" Ceres.  
  
"Ceres!"  
  
"Tooya looked really depressed after hearing you were going to marry Yuuhi. He loves you a lot. Are you sure Yuuhi is the right person for you?"  
  
"Ceres, I know. I saw how hurt Tooya looked. But he did leave me! He left me and didn't even plan to come see me ever again! How could I ever forgive him for that?!"  
  
"Oh Aya. You should be able to forgive him. He only left you for your sake. You shouldn't even be furious with him. He loves you. That's why he did that."  
  
"I know. Oh Ceres. What am I going to do? I don't know who I love more! Yuuhi has been so kind to me. He's always been there when Tooya and I had a fight, and he even took care of me for all this time. I love him."  
  
"Yes. Yuuhi has done a lot for you. I can see how much he loves you too and I can see that you love him as well. But think about it. Tooya has done a great deal of things for you as well. He's protected you from your cousin. He's been by your side all the time. He even risked his life for you. He would always try to do whatever he can to make you happy. He went to search for himself because of you. He wants to know who he is so that he could be with you. Aya don't you get it? Both of them have done a great deal of things for you. I know you love them both but you can't have them both. Who do you love more?"  
  
"Ceres...I....I don't know. I need time to think." Ceres does have a point there but I just don't know who!  
  
"Aya. You don't have that time. If you did, then I'd give you all the time in the world but Tooya would soon be out of your life if you don't hurry. Choose!"   
  
"Ceres..." How could I possibly choose right now?! I am supposed to marry Yuuhi so...  
  
"Aya!"I turned around and I saw the people that work for my cousin.  
  
"What do you guys want?!" Oh gosh. Where's Tooya?!  
  
"Ha-ha... Aya. How could you still be so naïve? You know what we came here for." Ceres? Could they have come for her?  
  
"Aya! Let me out! You can't defend yourself from them! Hurry! Aya!"  
  
"No! I can handle this on my own! I don't want to let you out yet! Not now!"  
  
"Ha-ha! C'mon Aya. Listen to Ceres. Let her out."  
  
"No!" Oh Tooya where are you? Please come save me.  
  
"Aya... Your true love is Tooya...Poor Yuuhi."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Aya! Let me out!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" What's going on? Why is it all quiet now? Am I dead?  
  
"Aya...I let myself out. You're not dead. Don't worry about a thing. I'll take care of everything. You just rest yourself."  
  
"Thank you Ceres....thank you."  
  
"All right! What do you people want?! Haven't I told you not to interfere with Aya's life?!"  
  
"Ha-ha! Ceres. It was very smart of you to let yourself out. Now we will take you back to Milkage."  
  
"Never!" I'm not going to let them take me to that bastard!  
  
"Ceres!" Yuuhi? What's he doing home so early?  
  
"Yuuhi! Go away! You will be in danger!"  
  
"No way! Aya's inside of you! I'm not going to let anyone harm her!" What a fool. Aya doesn't love him more than Tooya.  
  
"Ceres?! Where's Aya?!" What?! Tooya?! What's he doing back? I thought he was going to leave. What the hell is going on?!  
  
"Tooya!" Yuuhi looks so surprised. What am I going to do? Shoot.  
  
"Shit! The Milkage! Tooya, I don't know why your back but lets kick their asses before we start talking."  
  
"I agree. Let's go!" What? I'm supposed to be the one kicking asses here!  
  
"Aya...you're so lucky. You have two wonderfully perfect men fighting for you. I'd give up anything to be you."  
  
"Ceres..." 


	2. Chapter 2 Aya & Yuuhi Part 2

Aya... how did Ceres appear? And Tooya? I thought he ran away. What the hell is he doing back? "Tooya? Ceres? What are you people doing here?" I don't care about them I just want to see my fiancé. "Yuuhi.I appeared because Aya was going to be taken to the Mikage. She wasn't going to let me out but it became necessary." "And I came to ..congratulate you and Aya on your marriage." What? How did he know about it? Aya. he's seen Aya. "Why? I thought you weren't ever going to come back?! And you've seen Aya, haven't you?!" Damn him! Why now? Why couldn't he just have waited to come back? Oh Aya. "Because.I.I just wanted to see Aya. That's all. I was leaving but then something didn't feel right so I came back. Don't worry Yuuhi. Nothing is going to change. I promise." You better wish nothing happens. "Ceres change back into Aya. Now." "Oh Yuuhi." What's that sad look on Ceres face? Oh who cares, I just want to see Aya. "Ceres. don't change back yet. I don't want to face them. Please. Ceres." "Aya." "I can't face them. I don't know what to do, how to act, what to say. Please Ceres." "All right Aya. Just this once." She's talking to Aya now? Just this once what? Why isn't she turning back into Aya? "Yuuhi.sorry but I can't turn back into Ay." Oh who cares if she wants to turn into Aya, I'll make her. Man her lips are really soft. Her face. what am I saying?! This is Aya's body! Of course I think her lips are soft. I pulled away from Ceres and I saw Aya's tears rolling down her cheeks. "Aya." Why is she crying? Oh no please don't tell me its really going to happen. No! Please god! You can't let it happen! I love her!  
  
Aya's POV  
  
"Yuuhi." Damn. Why did he have to kiss Ceres? I don't want to face them yet. Not at the same time! "Tooya." "Aya." Oh no! I can't look at Tooya. I need to get away! Oh please someone help me! "Uh. Yuuhi! How about we go out for dinner? Yes?" I smiled up at him and he looks so worried. Ah. I can't do this. I need to decide fast! "See, I planned to make a surprise ROMANTIC dinner but then. the Mikage people came. Not enough time for me to cook my delicious dinners." Yuuhi finally smiled back at me now. But Tooya, he still stood there staring at me. No. at Yuuhi and me. "Oh Aya. I love you." Yuuhi bent down to kiss me but I back away. He looked at me with his worried eyes again. I looked away from him and looked at Tooya. Tooya had the same worried eyes as Yuuhi. "Tooya. Would you like to join us for dinner? I'm sure Yuuhi wouldn't mind." I looked back at Yuuhi and smiled. "Right Yuuhi? You wouldn't mind."  
  
"Uh.sure. Whatever." Yuuhi never turned back to look at Tooya. He kept his eyes on me wondering what I was thinking. "Uh. I don't think I can go. I have plans." Oh Tooya please come! I need you! "Tooya! You know you don't have plans! Just come with us!" I ran over and grabbed Tooya's arm and pulled him to where Yuuhi was standing. "C'mon Yuuhi lets go!" I continued to grab Tooya's arms and walked ahead of Yuuhi. What am I doing? I'm supposed to be holding Yuuhi's arms. But being so close to Tooya does make me feel safe and comfortable. I still have to go and hold Yuuhi's hand. "Yuuhi! Hurry up you slow-poke!" I stopped and waited for Yuuhi to catch up and then I grabbed his hand as well as Tooya's. They both looked at me with the, what are you doing, eyes. "Aya.may I have a word with you.alone?" Oh no! I don't want to be alone with Yuuhi. No! Ah! "uh. sure Yuuhi. Tooya you go on ahead and find us a table please?" I smiled up at Tooya and then he nodded and walked into the restaurant. "So Yuuhi what do you want to talk about?" "Aya. Tooya. you saw him earlier today didn't you? What's the real reason he came back?" Yuuhi looked so worried and frustrated. I can't possibly tell him the truth. I can't tell him that Tooya came back for me. "He just wanted to stop by and say hi. That's all. You don't have to worry Yuuhi, everything's fine." "Are you sure? Cause I thought that he might have come back to." "Yuuhi!" I smiled at him. "Let's go in. Tooya's waiting for us." I had to stop him from saying it. I can't think about this right now. I have to decide but not now. I just want to have fun. "All right then. Let's go." Yuuhi trotted behind me as I walked anxiously to see Tooya. When we got in Tooya was sitting at a table near the window. I stared at him for awhile, his eyes sadden and his posture wasn't as good as it use to be. He looked as if he were about to break down and start crying. "Tooya!" I ran over to the table and I smiled at him. "Sorry to make you wait for us so long." "It's all right. Where's Yuuhi?" I turned around to find that Yuuhi had disappeared. I was so intent on looking at Tooya that I forgot all about Yuuhi. "Huh? Where'd he go? He was right behind me." I looked around the restaurant but I couldn't find him anywhere. "I'll go look for him. You stay right here." Tooya got up and left.  
  
Tooya's POV  
  
Aya. I shouldn't have come back. You and Yuuhi are so happy together now. "Tooya?" I turned around and saw Yuuhi staring out into the sea. "What are you doing out here?" "I should be asking you that." Yuuhi looked deeply depressed. "I want the truth, why did you come back?" "I came back to say hi. That's it." "Don't lie to me anymore Tooya! You came back for Aya didn't you? Damn it Tooya! You said you didn't want her anymore! You told her to be happy with me! We're getting married soon. Why'd you have to come back now?" "I found out who I am." "What?" He looked as shocked as Aya was when I first told her about it. "Yes I found out who I am. I was born to protect Aya. I live for Aya and I'll die for Aya. The only reason for my existence is to be with Aya. Ever since I first laid eyes on her, I felt this strong urge to protect her. She saved me Yuuhi, before I met Aya; I had no feelings, no thoughts, no dreams. To tell you the truth, I came back for her. I didn't care if I would hurt you or not but I came back to take Aya. When I heard you guys were marrying soon, my heart broke. I could see it in her eyes that she loves you. So I'll back down." I've never felt this kind of pain before. This aching in my chest. "Tooya.don't you get it? She already forgot about me. The moment she saw you again, she immediately forgot about me. To her I'm just a pawn. She used me to forget about you. Didn't you see it in her eyes? The love she has for you is too strong to be forgotten. I knew it from the very beginning that she would never love me the way she loves you but I was able to make myself believe that she loved me. I don't care if she still loves you; I wanted to be with her no matter what. She was the first girl I ever fell in love with. Now, I'm going to have to lose her to you again." Yuuhi gave a little laugh. "You can read Aya like a book. Just take one look at her and you can immediately tell that she's stressing over this. That is why; I'm the one that's going to back down. I swear to god, if you ever make her cry again, I WON'T forgive you. Tell Aya goodbye for me." "Yuuhi." "No need to thank me Tooya. Go, Aya's waiting for you." 


End file.
